


A Missing Maana

by FandorkOfEverything



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Blindness, F/M, Geniuses, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Musicals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 10:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16196174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandorkOfEverything/pseuds/FandorkOfEverything
Summary: Guy Diamond doesn't have a family except for his sister. Creek has a family, but his home life is crap. Creek and Diamond are best friends and are always there for each other. Creek has anxiety thanks to what Chef did and what his Father does to him. Diamond has something taken from him. Can these two best friends Rewrite The Stars? Or will it be too late? R&R-Originally written on FanFiction, this is the better version-





	A Missing Maana

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so a Rewrite of A Missing Maana, with the same title because why not? Okay, here we go.  
> Also, put your ships other than BranchXPoppy and CreekXBranch, I feel like I have another ship other than those two and I need people to talk to about it.
> 
> Also, ages for the main cast, so we can assume that the adults that have kids that are my OCS are over 30.
> 
> Branch- 25  
> Poppy- 21  
> Cooper-19  
> DJ Siku-18  
> Asha-17  
> Biggie-17  
> Stain and Chenille-17  
> Guy Diamond-16  
> Taylor-16  
> Creek-15  
> Wonder-14  
> Smidge-13  
> Kasie-12  
> Powder-11  
> Pidge- 7
> 
> Powder is Guy Diamond’s little sister, Taylor is Smidge’s older sister and Smidge is her younger sister, Asha is the resident troll bully, Wonder is a troll that you-will-find-out-later-‘cause-I-don’t-know-her-purpose-in-this-story-yet, and Kasie is a troll that Creek and Diamond rescued about six months back, will make a story explaining this sooner or later. 
> 
> I wanted to find a name that rhymed with Smidge, so I used Pidge, from Voltron. I couldn’t find another one, unless it was Ridge, and that didn’t fit Taylor. If you guys have suggestions, that works for me:)
> 
> Cupcakes and rainbows let’s get started!

//Guy Diamond’s P.O.V// 

“Did you are your mom talk?” I asked my best friend, Creek, who rolled his eyes at the statement. 

“Yeah, My Dad’s an ass. We both agreed, and we parted out ways.” He explained, and I rolled my eyes in irritation. 

“You need to talk to her. You know what could happen if—” He interrupted me by slamming his hands on the table.

“If he kills her?! I know!... I know…. I’ll have to testify, and it’ll be my word against his. There’s no proof.” He spit out those words as if they tasted bad and I glared at him.

“Really? Is that why you started wearing that long-sleeved jacket before it even started getting cold?” I questioned, and he slammed his head on the table, with a groan from hitting his head.

“It’s not fair.” He stated, muffled from his face covered. I sighed and put my hand on his shoulder in comfort. 

“Life’s not fair, but we need to do something about it. You need help, like a place to stay so you can’t get hurt.” He then looked at me, with a glare of determination. 

“I would never. Leave my mom. With a monster.” He growled, and I nodded.

“I understand. I do. But, you are her child. You are fifteen, she needs to protect you. Understood?” I asked him, and he had a confused look and sighed.

“I get what you’re saying, but my mom is the only troll in my family that I care about. I can’t lose her, and she will certainly die at his hands if I leave.” He told me, and I thought for a moment and snapped my fingers, getting an idea.

“What about Branch’s Bunker?!” I exclaimed, and he looked at me like I had two heads.

“What about it?” He asked, and I smiled, walking fast to the other side of him so that I can have better eye-contact. 

“What if we hid Brooke there to protect her? Branch built his…” I groaned and rolled my eyes. “Highly-Fortified And Heavily-Camouflaged Survival Bunker in case of ‘A Bergen Attack’ if it really can keep out Bergen’s, I’m sure it can keep out River.” I explained, and he put his hands behind his neck and gave me a ‘are you serious’ look.

“Diamond, Branch doesn’t even like me.” He told me, and I scoffed.

“Branch likes you!” I told him, and he gave me a ‘really’ look. “Enough.”

“Plus, I already told you. The only two that knows what is happening at home stays between you, Powder and myself. Got it?” He asked, and I rolled my eyes.

“I hate this, Creek. I wanna help you, but I don’t know how.” I gave into what was happening inside my head and he stood up, grabbing his bag.

“Are you there for me? Do you talk to me when I need you? Do you help me though this?” He asked me.

“Yes, yes and yes.” I answered, and he smiled, throwing his hands in the air in joy.

“Then you’re there for me!” He told me, and I smiled at his words. “C’mon, we’re gonna be late.”

“You’re always late.” I shot back, and he chuckled.

“Doesn’t mean I’m not trying.” He argued back, shoving me slightly with his shoulder, which I did back and vise versa. Pretty soon, we were laughing about it and smiling as this happened, I’ve known Creek for fifteen years, and I’m sixteen years old, we’ve been best friends since he was born. My mom and his mom were best friends until she died. When my mom died, Creek was the first one to help Powder and I through this. He saved us from getting taken by the orphanage, by secretly putting our name with his mom, not that she pays attention to that. I have no idea how he managed that, but I’m forever grateful for his kindness. We then proceeded to blow raspberries at eachother teasingly and call eachother names, kiddingly. 

“Loser.” I smirked, getting in his face.

“Geek.” He shot back, smiling. 

“Freak” I slightly shoved him, and he put his arm around me, like friends. ‘Cause that’s what we are. Friends. Best friends. Nothing more, right? 

“Diamond, wanna scare the crap out of your sister?” Creek asked, kneeling down behind some plants, me following. My younger sister, Powder was talking to Kasie, Poppy and Branch, each of them letting out an occasional laugh. I smirked and looked at Creek.

“Always. Let a pro show you how it’s done.” I whispered, kneeling with him. “Stay low, to the ground.” I advised, and he smiled, staying low, like I said.

“Yeah, yeah. Stay low, I got it, okay.” He smiled, and I shushed him. 

“Don’t make a sound.” I told him, and he got ready to do what I was going to tell him to do. “Take it slow… One more step and…. Attack!” I exclaimed, Creek then attacked Powder, pinning her to the ground.

“OHMIGOD!!! WHAT IS THIS OUTRAGE?!?!?” She screamed, hiding her face from Creek, who smiled, and Powder peaked through her fingers and chuckled nervously. “Ohhh…. Hi. You’re an idiot.” She teased him, and he laughed, picking her up and sitting her back in her chair and basically jumping over the table to sit between Branch and myself.

“Do I even want to know what just happened?” Branch asked, motioning to Powder and I smiled, shaking my head.

“Have you met us?” Creek asked, throwing something at Powder, teasingly and Branch rolled his eyes, but smiled anyways. 

“Good point. You’re later than normal.” Poppy stated, and I eyed Creek, exchanging a concerned look with him.

“Crazy morning.” I told her.

“I overslept.” Creek commented.

Creek and I realized that we talked in usion, looking at eachother again, in slight worry. Everybody knows that when we talk at the same time, somethings up, and that it’s not necessarily a good thing.

“Crazy morning, and y’all overslept. Right.” Kasie stated, very slowly, her green eyes filled with disbelief. You can’t lie to Kasie, she’ll read you like a book. The burgundy troll is very good at reading people, she’s almost like a professional behaviorist, she’s that good. We actually don’t know a lot about Kasie. All we know is that she was abandoned in a forest not far from here, and she lost her memory of anything relating to her family before that. She knows her name and she knows her likes, dislikes, but she doesn’t know her home life before that. 

“Are you guys ready or what?” Branch asked, getting up from his chair and I did a slight twirl around and poked Creek in the stomach and he laughed, since he’s really ticklish, especially in his stomach. 

“You little—” He exclaimed, smiling, chasing after me. “Get back here!! Guy!” He started chasing after me and I just ran, hopefully to get out of his reach. Creek is very patient, nice, kind and sweet, but if someone tickles or pokes his stomach, he chases after them and his personality reflects on how well he knows the person. For me, he pounces on me and tickles me in the stomach like I did to him and I burst out laughing. And that’s exactly what happening now, he started to tickle me, and I burst out laughing.

“Does this happen often?” Branch asked Poppy who was laughing because I was laughing. “Are you done now?” 

“Yep!” Creek pickled me up and carried me over his shoulder.

“Creek. Creek. Put me down.” I told him, and he did. But he didn’t lower me to the ground, he just dropped me.

“Ow!” I exclaimed, as I hit the ground. 

“Was that necessary?” I asked, and he smiled, nodding his head.

“Yes, yes it was.” He answered, and I rolled my eyes, slapping my hands at him as he did the same.

“Children! Children!” Kasie exclaimed and we eyed her. She’s twelve, we’re fifteen and sixteen.  
“You’re younger than all of us!” Branch, Poppy, Creek, and I exclaimed, and Kasie held her hands up in defense.

“Fair point! Fair point! But my IQ is larger than all of your combined with the exception of Powder.” Kasie stated and we agreed, she speaks the truth. Powder has a 197 IQ. She’s very smart, but she has a slightly normal EQ as well. Kasie has a 184 IQ and has little to no EQ. When she does, it’s very important to listen to her when she’s talking to you, she’ll give you some real good advice that most people won’t receive in their lifetime. 

“Between you and Powder, you have an IQ of 378, you guys are bound to be smart.” Creek commented, and my eyes widened in shock. 378?!

“I prefer the term genius, specifically in behaviorist and medical field, thank you very much.” Kasie stated and I shook my head. 378. That is insane! 

“Can we go now?” Powder asked, grabbing Kasie’s arm as we continued on our walk. 

“I’m being kidnapped. Branch. Powder’s kidnapping me. Help.” Kasie ‘complained,’ but it didn’t really sound like she was complaining. 

“Are we going anywhere exactly?” Branch asked, getting bored after twenty minutes. 

“Not in particular.” Poppy skipped passed him, with a smile on her face.

“Are we done? Because I have some experiments to do, if we’re done.” Kasie pointed her thumb back towards home.

“Nobody’s making you stay.” Creek told her, and she rolled her eyes.

“I’m leaving. Powder, wanna help?” Kasie asked and Powder smiled.

“Hell yeah!” Powder exclaimed, running after her and I facepalmed. 

“I don’t even wanna know.” Creek walked passed me, shaking his head.

“I love my sister, I love my sister, I love my sister, I love my sister.” I mumbled to myself. 

“C’mon guys, lets—” I heard something crack, interrupting Poppy.

“What the heck was that?” I asked looking up. Uh-oh. It was a bag of chemicals, before we could move out of the way, the bag fell out of the tree, and splashed all over us. Poppy, Branch and Creek got it on their arms, legs, back and stomach. For me, it landed directly into my eyes. All of us screamed before the pain. It burned! 

The last thing I remember was Creek looking straight at me with worry before blacking out…

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, new and improved chapter one! Tell me what you think, I’m open to PMS if you wanna discuss anything with me. Don’t worry about being anxious or anything, I have social anxiety, so I understand:)


End file.
